Nothing like the plan
by DeyoChan
Summary: Makoto is having a quiet and funny day with a friend. They both took their girls to the park to the playgrounds. After a few jokes and bit of teasing between both adults their girls were attacked by a stranger. Special Guests: Little Eimi and little Harmonia. [kids with senshi powers, fun and Minako teasing]
1. PART I

_Hullo!_

 _For those who were asking me for an Ami/Mako fanfic... I hope after reading "Bedtime Stories" you still trust in my skills when it comes to write about this two ladies (honestly who doesn't ship them!? They're so cute together.) Okay, this is the first of 4 Ami/Mako (and company) special serial._

 _So if you are interested, follow my acct. Im going to post a new story each saturday of September celebrating Ami's Birthday!_

 _But before we read..._

 ** _Special thanks to:_** _ Moshwithmaddy, arandomshipper. Dudes, you are so awesome! Thank you for taking the time to BETA read my story. In this particular story I needed both of your points of view, and it came out great!_

* * *

 **NOTHING LIKE THE PLAN**

 **By:** DeyoChan

…

Two women were enjoying their day off resting on the bench near to a sandpit where their little daughters were playing joyfully.

The tallest woman, the one with auburn hair tied in a ponytail, wears a permanent grin on her face taking some pictures of her daughter and her little friend with her cellphone. The little auburn-haired girl was playing with a little shovel making some sand mountains while a sandy-blonde toddler cheered her up.

The other woman, a blonde with her long hair braided, enjoyed the company of her childhood friend. With dark glasses covered most of her face and loose bangs on her forehead Minako tried to relax taking care of daughter, who was playing with Makoto's little girl inside the sandpit. Both women were updating their lives happily chatting after a couple of month without seeing each other.

Makoto was smiling just a minute ago grinning from ear to ear, but in just one second her face turned dead white and held closer to her eyes the electronic device.

"Mako-chan?" The aforementioned was silently checking the pictures she had taken the girls, eyebrows lifted in surprise.

Suddenly, after enlarging the picture, she quickly knelt beside her daughter taking a close look on her left little forearm. Minako watched her friend intrigued, while taking care of her own daughter, "Mako-chan what..." she murmured uneasily.

Makoto returned to her seat with her face pale and her eyes wide open in disbelief as she whispered, "Ami is going to kill me."

Minako didn't understand what her friend meant, so Makoto had to hold her phone in front the blonde's face, showing her one of the enlarged pictures she had been looking at. In the picture, one clearly could see a small and reddened cut on Eimi's pudgy little forearm.

Rolling her eyes in a gesture of exaggeration, Minako moved Makoto's hand from her sight and bent over little Eimi, analyzing the wound. Pleased to see that the little brunette rose to her feet quickly, following the little sandy-blonde in front of her without the slightest wince of pain, the older blonde smiled, amused at her friend.

"Well, that's totally normal and it is part of their childhood. You cannot prevent them from getting scraped knees or light injuries. They are meeting this world, Mako-chan. Everything they see is new and alluring," Minako analyzed calmly, "Eimi-chan is almost three years old, do you have any idea of what that means!?"

Watching the little sandy-blonde stand up again, trying to help Makoto's mini-version to follow her out of the sandpit, the brunette shook her head, chuckling a little. Minako's voice was filled with something she hadn't heard in a long time: A mixture of terror and frustration.

Looking back to the playground, both women witnessed how a restless Harmonia jumped from the third step, shouting excitedly. Landing on the ground, she lost balance, falling on both her knees. Grimacing in bearable pain, she raised to her feet again, willing to climb up one more time, only this time the sandy-blonde climbed three steps higher than the last time. She was preparing herself to jump into the void but she was stopped.

Sighing, the older blonde went to rescue her daughter, still talking to Makoto. "Not for nothing they refer to this age as the 'Terrible three's'…I hate tantrums, they're the worst." Minako said, shaking her head, watching her little one climbing a ladder from the bigger childrens' playground equipment. Makoto frowned at the last thing Minako said. "Just wait for it. You'll see what I'm talking about for yourself in a few more months Mako-chan." She said, holding her arms up to reach for her daughter. "No, Monia-chan, you cannot go up there. That slide is for older and bigger children."

"Two's, Minako-chan," Makoto corrected her friend, "People refer to the worst age in a toddler as the Terrible Two's…but go ahead." She smiled, watching the blonde struggling with her kid.

The little sandy-blonde, being held by her sides, began squirming between Minako's arms, yelling 'pu me doun mommy', kicking at the air between her mother's arms, wanting to get free from Minako's grip.

With difficulty, the oldest blonde contrived to hold her daughter in the air by the ankles, head upside-down. Harmonia started laughing happily. Minako walked with her back to the sandpit that Harmonia had fled from. Eimi was eagerly waiting for her adventurous little friend.

Makoto chuckled when her friend sat heavily next to her, and four seconds later Minako was rising up again towards Harmonia. Apparently, Minako's small version had inherited the same taste for adventure -and energy- as her blonde mother.

Once Minako chided softly her daughter to stay where she indicated her, Harmonia's brow furrowed and she folded her little arms, looking at the ground, visibly annoyed. Makoto couldn't hold back anymore and burst into laughter, earning a stern look from Minako, who reached into her purse and took out a colorful lollipop for each girl. Eimi stood on her feet, walking in Minako's direction to grab the candy held out to her.

Harmonia smiled, licking the lollipop, and hugged Minako by the calf. She took Eimi's hand in hers and walked towards the playground where they had been earlier.

Makoto's loud laugh could be heard from where Minako stood. "I FORBID YOU to say a word to Rei about what you just witnessed." She warned Makoto, sighing heavily, sitting beside her on the bench.

Snickering at the blonde's exaggerated tone, Makoto responded mockingly, "Tell Rei-chan what? That you just bribe your own child in order to make her obey you?"

The blonde rolled her eyes at Makoto's teasing, arms and legs folded. "Oh wow, now I see where poor Harmonia learned such mature reactions."

Snorting tiredly, the blonde readjusted her position in a little more relaxed manner. "It is this last Tour's fault," Makoto raised an eyebrow, "D'you have any idea what is like to be back home after a few months out and…" she raised her right hand, counting off every action listed, "Missing her first words, her first steps, even the first tantrums...Uhm well-" Minako frowned at the mention of the last one, "-although those apparently will prevail a few more years." she sighed.

Smiling in understanding, Makoto analyzed the situation. "Well, Minako-chan, it is normal that after being away from your child for a while, 'Monia-chan makes you feel that you have less authority over her. It has happened to us a couple of times with Eimi-chan." The blonde raised her eyebrows in surprise; she didn't know that. "A few months ago, Ami came back from a six-month trip. Remember when she traveled abroad to continue her research?" Minako nodded, "Well, when we were home, I handed her Eimi-chan so she could hug her. She was so eager to hold our girl. Eimi-chan only let Ami hold her a couple of seconds before she began to cry her lungs out in Ami's arms." She smiled, amused at the memory, "Ami was so distressed by the situation that I thought for a sec she was about to cry herself, too!"

"Oh Kami, No!" Minako said, covering her mouth, trying to hide her amused grin.

"I know, luckily she didn't." Makoto muttered. "I don't think I'd have known how to deal with both crying right in front of me at the same time." She admitted, sighing and smiling at the memory.

They watched the girls playing cheerfully in the sandpit in comforting silence for a moment. Makoto was the one who broke said silence smirking at her friend.

"Well, you can always take a break from touring." Hearing the suggestion, the blonde listened to her friend, interested. "You could always repeat the last break you took." smiled Makoto, amused to see a shiver run through the blonde as she remembered the reason for her obligated break.

Minako looked back at the little sandy-blonde who was now decorating her sand-castles with dry tree leaves. Seconds after that she applauded, excited, as the small blue-eyed brunette destroyed them with a bottle of water, laughing out loud at the sand castles turning into a puddle of mud, "I won't deny that there are moments when I really want to do it again, but…my career is complicated and there are very stressful times. Is not the best environment to-" She sighed.

"I was joking, Minako-chan. Besides, 'Monia-chan is barely three. Nothing will happen if you wait a little while. "

Scowling and playfully swatting at her friend's arm, the blonde whined, "Hey...but why would I have to carry the baby again?! Rei also has a special place to do so!"

Shrugging, Makoto smiled, happy to tease and upset her friend again. "Basic statistics. The last time, I saw the star seed Rei-chan and you created chose your ex-delicate and ex-sensual body to nest in."

Nodding at Makoto's words, Minako smiled. She remembered the exact moment, place and position that helped the creation of such a special star seed. Suddenly, her smile became a smirk. Makoto noticed the change in Minako's face.

"I really don't want to know what you're thinking about now, Minako-chan." The brunette murmured, watching the smug smile appear on Minako's face.

Giggling, Minako replied, "Oh c'mon, don't play dumb with me, Mako-chan. It's nothing different from what Ami-chan and you did to conceive Eimi-" she stopped instantly when the penny dropped, "Hey! What the hell you mean by my EX-sexy body? I AM STILL SEXY!" She yelled jumping to stand in front of Makoto with arms akimbo.

Makoto laughed, watching Minako's annoyed red face. "Calm down Minako-chan. I bet Rei-chan loves that cute little butt that you kept after giving birth to 'Monia-chan." She said, winking at the blonde.

Gaping at her friend, Minako turned her head, trying to get a better look at her bum. "You think so?" Makoto nodded, smiling. "I guess that's why she kept insisting on-" she whispered.

"On what?" Makoto had just asked; when Minako's phone rang.

Making an apologetic gesture, the blonde answered said device. Makoto nodded and turned her full attention to the girls, who were playing with a bottle of water on the sand.

 **::TBC::**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading, see ya guys next Chap.**_

 _ **Like it?**_

 _ **R &R!**_


	2. PART II

**NOTHING LIKE THE PLAN**

 **By:** DeyoChan

PART II

...

Making an apologetic gesture, the blonde answered said device. Makoto nodded and turned her full attention to the girls, who were playing with a bottle of water on the sand.

Minako's cheerful voice filled the quiet silence around them.

' _Hey Reiko, love, what is it? We are with Mako and Eimi-chan at the park; yeah-yeah I'm taking good care of her.'_ The blonde smiled a moment before she replaced her smile for an annoyed face, rolling her blue eyes, _'No Rei, 'Monia-chan has not dirtied her new dress-' s_ uddenly the blonde stopped breathing bitting her lip after she spoke, _'Uhm n-no, she hasn't e-eaten dirt either'._

Minako watched in horror as her little girl put a half-bitten mud pie handed to her by Eimi to her mouth. Harmonia happily munched the fake pie and, to her blonde mother's chagrin, happily swallowed what she had munched.

The blonde paled at seeing her daughter's hands covered in dirt and part of her mouth and her little dress slightly stained with mud. An amused Makoto covered her lips, trying not to break out laughing.

 _'Rei is SO going to kill me!'_ The blonde muttered to Makoto, looking in horror at her friend, who nodded enthusiastically, hiding her laughter behind her hands.

Another annoyed roll of her eyes brought back Minako from where her mind had traveled.

 _'No, Rei! I'm not going to forget my own child at the playground!_ ' she roared indignantly at the cellphone's mic, _'She is my daughter…C'mon, it happened only once, and Chibiusa doesn't even remember it! Neither does Hotaru-chan! And it was kind of your fault back then anyways-'_ she smiled amused her wife's threats.

Chuckling and nodding affirmatively, Makoto took a bunch of wet towels out of her bag and began to wipe Harmonia's hands and face gently after taking the bitten mud pie away from her.

 _'Yeah, yeah, I know you will skin me alive if I dare to leave Harmonia alone here. And just for the record I WON'T DO THAT. Don't you worry; Mako-chan is here to prevent that from happening anyways'._ Minako said, winking at said friend.

 _'No Minako-chan, Rei-chan is not going to kill you, but I can assure you that you'll be deprived of her sexy-touch a couple of days. That's what Ami would do to me'._ Thought Makoto amused.

 _'Uh-hum,'_ said Minako to the phone, thanking Makoto for helping her to clean her girl, _'Yes, yes, we all are well, Reiko. Uhm, you sure, love?'_ Her eyes opened with surprise at wherever Rei said. _'Okay, I'll take us to the other side of the park. You know, Reiko, it does not help me to receive a half advice...okay, geez. I'll just do it, then. We love you too; see you in a bit.'_ With that, she blew a loud kiss into the cellphone's microphone, smirking, before putting it back into her jeans pocket.

Makoto had just finished cleaning both girls and held each by a hand, making their way out of the playground area. When Rei called in the middle of a meeting, it was usually because she had foreseen paparazzi or some kind of a threat close to them. The Fire Senshi's skills had grown impressively with time.

Makoto cradled Eimi on her right side and with her left hand brought Harmonia to where Minako was. The blonde could not help but relent before the image and the cheerful smile that accompanied her.

"Is everything okay, Minako-chan?"

"Oh yeah, it's nothing," Minako smiled, bending over to hold her little blonde, "-it's just the sight of you holding and taking care of both girls makes me wonder." in one swift movement, she lifted Harmonia over her shoulders, letting her ride them as they walked. The sandy-blonde shouted excitedly. She loved being carried on Minako's shoulders.

Makoto mimicked Minako's action, walking beside the blonde with her own toddler on her shoulders towards the other side of the park. She noticed her blonde friend did not walk towards her car. "What are you wondering, Minako-chan?"

Smiling with mirth, the blonde waited for her friend to put her daughter down from her shoulders. They were close to a little wooden house next to a slide in a different playground area, surrounded by trees and shrubs that aided privacy. "Have you ever thought about giving Eimi-chan a little sister?"

Both toddlers ran happily towards the playground, leaving their mothers on their own.

Makoto was drinking from a bottle of water. She choked, starting to cough loudly. Minako laughed, but rushed to help her friend, patting her back.

While both women grappled with Makoto's choke, their little girls ran around the swings trying to catch each other when a bright-and hidden-light in the bushes caught their attention.

Looking back, Harmonia saw her auntie get hit carefully on the back by her mother while she laughed for some reason. Harmonia felt something odd coming from the brush, so she decided to investigate. Eimi followed her close behind. Both silently approached where the light issued again.

A shrill male voice startled Eimi. "Shh, get out the way, move, you brat!"

Not understanding why this strange boy was hiding behind the bushes taking pictures of her mother and auntie, Eimi began throwing rocks at him, earning a few cries of pain.

Annoyed, the strange boy, who couldn't be older than ten years old, ventured out from his hiding spot and pushed Eimi with little delicacy, making her kneel roughly on the ground. Harmonia could feel herself getting angry. 'He just pushed Eimi-chan and made her get hurt!' She thought.

The sandy-blonde turned her face to where her mother was laughing, embroiled in a heated argument with Auntie Mako. She was pissed at what just happen to Eimi, so she focused her attention on her, looking at her knees. They were bleeding! 'She's got a booboo', she thought, while the weird boy was taking more pictures in her mother and auntie's direction.

Harmonia moved closer to the boy and kicked him in the shinbone, making him give a muffled cry of pain. The sandy-blonde closed her eyes, waiting for the bully to attack her. But the push/hit never came. She opened one amethyst eye and saw Eimi with both of her hands on the boy's back, pressing hard, creating a thin layer of ice over the boy's shirt.

Eimi let him fall into the ground. The ice began to melt quickly, soaking his shirt and jeans. Harmonia opened her eyes wide in disbelief: Eimi was emitting sparks from one of her small hands now, reaching for the bully's back.

The paparazzi-wannabe boy writhed in pain as if he was being electrocuted when Eimi hovered sparky hands above his back. Having his shirt wet, Eimi's electric shocks felt much stronger and more painful.

The camera fell from his hands, rolling away from him. Harmonia tried to reach for it, but it was a little too far from her. She huffed, annoyed, and tried again to reach for the camera, but something odd happened: Suddenly, a silver chain slipped from her right hand. Something inside her told her to try once more…she succeeded, the silver chain held the camera tightly. She whipped it against the ground, breaking it at her feet.

Still annoyed, Harmonia remembered that these devices captured images from her mommy, and later on the News, people will tell lies about those pictures. Bending to pick the camera's pieces, she held them in her hands, turning the camera scraps into fireballs. Her hands didn't even hurt when touching said fire.

Stunned, Eimi shouted a small cry of surprise and released her grip on the boy, causing him to curl into a ball on the ground in silence.

That's when the adults turned their gaze back towards the girls. The sight before them was disturbing: Eimi, behind a boy, who was squirming in pain and shaking for some reason. Harmonia, beside both kids, holding in her hands a pile of ashes in a camera shaped form. Both girls had a glow on their foreheads, slowly fading away. It was some sort of a Senshi symbol.

Both mothers came quickly to where the kids were and took the girls in their arms, surprised at the motionless boy in front of them. Makoto was the one who approached the kid, touching his carotid, sighing in relief five seconds later.

"He just passed out, Minako-chan."

Nodding, the blonde spoke quickly. "Good, it's better this way. Let's get out of here. Leave him there. I will call an ambulance on our way home…" Harmonia fidgeted in her arms, eyeing her attacker.

Minako turned to face her daughter when she called her. "Mommy, he hurt Eimi-chan." The little sandy-blonde pointed at her friend. "She has a booboo on her knee, in both."

When Makoto heard those words, her gaze immediately glued to her daughter's knees. There was no scar, no hint of bruise, clean. She frowned, following both blondes out of the park.

Minako called the emergency number while walking hastily to the parking lot, holding Harmonia tightly against her, followed closed by Makoto with Eimi held firmly to her chest. Once they settled both infants in their car seats in the back of Minako's car, the blonde quietly began driving towards Makoto and Ami's house.

Deep in thought, they were in total silence most of their ride, until Minako stopped at a red light. Tired, Eimi fell asleep in her seat, and Harmonia's head bobbed as she tried hard to not fall asleep too, failing miserably at the third red light. In the rearview mirror, Minako watched both girls with concern on her face. Makoto pulled her out of her thoughts.

"You think it's gonna be okay?"

"If you are talking about the idiot electrified boy that scared the hell out of the girls, I hope he won't be." the blonde coldly said.

Frowning, Makoto shook her head, "I was talking about 'Monia and Eimi-chan," she said returning her gaze to the girls asleep in the back seat, "Y-you saw those symbols on each of their foreheads right, Minako-chan?"

Nodding and driving in silence, Minako was deeply lost in her thoughts once more.

When they got to Makoto's house, the brunette brought her friend back from where she was spacing out. "Do not worry for that boy in the park; I'm sure Eimi-chan only left him unconscious." She smiled proudly, getting out of Minako's luxurious car.

Parked in front of Makoto's house, Minako sighed. Then she remembered something and smiled, abruptly changing her mood. "And, what about the heap of ashes in Harmonia's hands?" she squealed, whispering proudly, "I'm sure that what charred down that damn device was a Crecent Beam!"

Makoto shook her head, grinning. "I doubt she did that with any Venus-related power," she said, adjusting her grip on the sleeping toddler in her arms, "It seemed to me that it was more fire power related, like Mars's. Now, if we analyze Eimi's..."

"Want to make a bet?" Minako extended her hand to Makoto, challenging her.

"Bring it on, sis!" Makoto said, smiling.

Both women forgot the encounter with the paparazzi-boy.

"I bet… that 'Monia-chan will be the legacy of Sailor Venus!"

"And from what I saw, I dare to say that Eimi-chan is the worthy heir of Jupiter!" Makoto grinned.

They closed the deal with a firm handshake, smiling at each other.

"And...what's the bet?" asked Makoto, leaning back in her blonde's friend luxurious car.

With a mischievous smile, Minako closed the car door, whispering soft things to Makoto as she eyed the blonde carefully.

"We will bet to see which of our daughters first shows Senshi powers, and when that happens we'll call one another," Makoto agreed, nodding, "and the loser will have to invite the other to a dinner..." again Makoto smiled and nodded until, "-dressed in the most ridiculous outfit in Setsuna-san's catalog!" at that moment the brunette eyes widened in horror.

"Minako-chan!" Makoto whined, "Not the-"

"Yes! The loser will dress in the most ridiculous Halloween costume in Setsuna-san's, Parents and kids last year catalog!"

Rubbing the bridge of her nose with her left hand, Makoto murmured, "Ugh, I hate you." She reached out and shook Minako's hand, then turned her back to her blonde friend, walking towards the access gate to her house.

Minako got inside her car, smiling widely. "That's not true! You love me!" She crooned, giggling and turning on the car engine again.

Making an offensive gesture with her free hand in a playful way, Makoto said goodbye to her blonde friend from afar with her daughter still asleep in her arms. As she struggled with her keys at the door's lock, a beautiful blue-haired woman opened the door from the inside, allowing her to enter their house.

Delicately, Ami took from Makoto's arms a sleepy Eimi and cradled her, smiling, before properly greeting her wife. "How was it, Mako?" asked Ami, rising on her tiptoes, kissing her once she closed the door behind them.

Sighing, Makoto whispered softly, trying not to awaken Eimi. "Ames...you aren't going to believe what happened." She whispered, walking to the couch, taking a seat. "I'll tell you after you put Eimi-chan in her bed. How was your morning by the way love?"

The bluenette smiled shyly, "I found out some interesting news," Makoto gave a look waiting for deeper details; shaking her hear Ami continues, "I'll tell you as soon as I leave her in her bed." said Ami, walking slowly towards the stairs. Her smile never leaving her face.

"That is your _'I'm up to something smile'_ love, what are you up to?"

Smiling mysteriously, Ami keep walking with her daughter in arms, "Did something bad happened at the park?" she asked, her voice filled with concern. _'I hope not, I have wonderful news for you my love.'_

Smiling wryly, Makoto chuckled grimly. "Worse..." Ami raised her eyebrows, looking at her directly, "Minako made me close a bet with her."

Stifling her laugh, Ami carried Eimi to her room, anxious to know what Makoto had gotten into with Minako this time.

:: **סוֹף** **(End)** ::

* * *

 **A/N 2:**

 _Why do Minako and Makoto leave the wounded and obnoxious boy alone that hurt Eimi and Harmonia? Easy, as a parent of a little girl (she is almost 5) I would just DO the same thing if the other kid pushed her and got her hurt!_

 _If my girl punched him and broke his nose or something…I wouldn't congratulate her but I'd let her know it is okay to use force when it comes in handy or necessary. I was teased and bullied as a child (For being Latina-Jewish, for being taller than them, for being skinny, and add to that, that I do not look exactly like the stereotype of Latina-girls kids had in mind –this was perpetuated by other Latino folks!-)_

 _I wish I'd have learned to defend myself earlier than 14…Thank you Taekwondo!_

 _Anyway, to me, these dudes didn't do anything wrong, they called an ambulance and then they graciously slid away from the crime scene._

LATERS!


End file.
